


I’ll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat

by Icantrideabicycle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Characters aged up to adults, Cuddling, Eddie Lives, M/M, Mentions of Myra - Freeform, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Pennywise, Oneshot, Sleep Paralysis, canon complaint, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantrideabicycle/pseuds/Icantrideabicycle
Summary: Richie has sleep paralysis after the events with IT.





	I’ll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Atlas: Year Two by Sleeping at Last.

Richie’s sleeping eyes popped open except he didn’t know why. Usually when he woke up in the middle of the night, it was because he was thirsty or he needed to take a piss.

Sometimes there were nights his husband Eddie would wake him because because of the relentless nightmares that have circled his childhood friends since what seemed like forever. 

Even after killing that demon clown for good, he was still able to haunt the loser clubs dreams. 

Richie would have dreams of leaving Eddie in that godforsaken sewer. 

How could he do that? Even hypothetically?

Eddie would have dreams of the leper, or Richie getting hurt, or Myra fulfilling empty threats after their messy divorce.

Tonight was different.

Richie was fully awake, but felt an evil in the bedroom that instilled a fear inside him he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He was laying down on his back, unable to move. It felt like someone was pushing down on his chest to keep him in place.

sleep paralysis. 

The smell of rotting eggs filled the room and his mind couldn’t come up with an explanation to why sulfur would be in house, let alone in his room. 

“Everything is okay I’m gonna move in 3 2 1.” He thought to himself.

The most Richie could do was slightly twitch.

“I just go back to sleep, Eddie is next to me, I’ll be okay.”

As soon and Richie tried to close his eyes, all he could see was the sharp teeth of a monster, that was no longer around, but just as terrifying to remember. 

Richie had heard of sleep paralysis before, but no one had ever mentioned smelling distinctive scents or seeing traumatic images.

 

Panic began to set in as he realized he wouldn’t be able to find peace within himself.

The scared man looks towards his sleeping husband, hoping he can find peace in his safety. 

His Eds was sleeping peacefully, and Richie almost felt comforted.

His eyes scan the room and at the foot of his bed is a red balloon.

“Eddie!” It feels like he’s screaming but his voice is strained.

“Please Eddie!” Richie feels tears streaming down his face. 

His screams are quiet and can’t convey the fear Richie feels.

Eddie finally wakes up to the sound of his lanky boyfriend silently sobbing. 

“Richie, baby? What’s wrong?” Eddie asks concerned.

Just like that the balloon is gone and Richie is able to move.

Suddenly Richie can cry loudly and it feels good. 

Eddie had never seen Richie this upset since after the last battle. 

The usually goofy man, is breathing heavily while the smaller man is stroking his wet cheek.

Eddie pulls Richie to his chest runs his hands through his boyfriends curly hair.

Richie continues sobbing and Eddie has no idea what kind of dream would bring on such a reaction from Richie.

“Baby it’s okay I’m here” Eddie soothes wiping his tears.

“I coun’ nt move” Richie’s voice is muffled.

“What happened?” Eddie asked.

“I thought IT wassa back.” Richie slurred into his chest. 

Eddie felt hot tears stream down his own face at the response. Having countless nightmares before about IT. 

“No chee, we killed IT, for good last time, IT won’t ever hurt us.” His breath hitched.

Richie lifted his head up to face Eddie and gave him a concerned look.

“I didn’t know were crying, Eds” the taller man stroked his cheek.

The smaller man leaned into his touch. 

“I’ll go get us some water.” Eddie tried changing the subject.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands, stopping him from leaving the bed.

“Please don’t leave me, I don’t wanna be alone.” Richie breathed heavily.

“Do you want to come with me?” Eddie asked, he wasn’t that thirsty but from how much Richie had been crying, he was worried, he’d get dehydrated.

“I just wanna sleep.” Richie said falling back on his pillow looking up Eddie.

Eddie fell next to him, pulling Richie to his chest and holding him tight. 

They sat in silence, too afraid of what horrifying thing their minds might create to sleep. 

“Do you think we will ever be okay?” Richie whispered.

Eddie didn’t answer for a minute.

“I don’t know.” Eddie replied.

But he knew well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is icantrideabicycle 
> 
> Yell at me there!!!


End file.
